The Aura Wizard and The Knight
by tstovall001
Summary: Ash and his Pokemon have moved to Fiore to join the Fairy Tail Guild. On his journeys with his new guild and friends, Ash falls in love with a certain scarlet-haired knight. Join Ash and his guild as they strive to be the very best of Fiore! Along with his team, Ash and Erza become more close than ever. Read to find out what happens in 'The Aura Wizard and The Knight!
1. Meeting Lucy and Natsu!

**Author's Note: I don't own Pokemon or Fairy Tail. The ship for this story is Smart!Ash X Erza. Enjoy!**

* * *

_We find a ferry boat approaching the region of Fiore and aboard that boat, there's a 16 year old boy sitting on his Greninja's back with a baby shiny female Riolu in his arms._

_This young man is named Ash Red Satoshi Ketchum from Pallet Town in Kanto, who moved to Fiore to join Fairy Tail. Ash and his Greninja have a special power called the Battle Bond, a special power awakened once every __300 years. Ash and his Pokemon are all special, but each one is also unique. Join Ash and his Pokemon, as they journey to master Ash's Aura Magic and become the best of the best._

* * *

**(Insert Pokemon XYZ theme song)**

_Hargeon Town, Midday_

Ash's outfit consisted of a cloak, a blue long-sleeved shirt and pants, completed with a golden crown and battle boots made out of solid ice that can't melt.

"We finally made it! We finally made it to Hargeon Town." A raven haired boy exclaimed with his baby Riolu yipping in excitement. "What do you think, my little Aura? Do you think we'll like living in Magnolia Town?"

"Riolu! (Yeah, Papa!)" Aura agreed.

"I think so too. What do you think, Shadow?" Ash asked his Greninja.

"Ninja! (I agree as well)" Shadow agreed as well.

"Well, let's see if someone can give us directions." suggested the young Aura King/Wizard and they walked into town.

As they walked, everyone started whispering.

"Is that Ash Ketchum?"

"What's he doing here?"

Ash thought they were shocked to see him, so he asked Shadow to use **Shadow Sneak** to get them through town.

Meanwhile, at a magic store, a blonde girl with her Klefki were walking to the only magic store in town.

"I hope this magic store has some new Pokemon!" the blonde said to her Pokemon.

"Klef! Klefki! (Don't get your hopes up, Lucy-chan)" her Klefki advised.

When she went inside, the store clerk told her that the Pokemon she wanted costed 20,000 jewels, which infuriated Lucy.

"Oh, come on. Surely you can give me a little discount" she said trying to use her 'sex appeal' to seduce the man.

**000000000000**

"I can't believe my sex appeal is only worth 1,000 jewel! The nerve of that man!" Lucy raged.

"Klefki! Klefki! (Calm down Lucy.)" her Klefki tried to calm her.

Lucy was still raging, when she bumped into someone and they both landed on the ground.

"Oh, goodness. I'm so sorry, Miss. Are you alright?" the man asked and helped her up.

"I'm fine. Oh, where are my manners? My name's Lucy Heartfilia and this is my partner, Klefki." Lucy introduced gesturing to herself and Klefki.

"Klef! Klefki (Nice to meet you!)" Klefki squealed.

"My name's Ash Ketchum. I just moved to Fiore from Pallet Town in Kanto. This is my baby Riolu, Aura and my Greninja, Shadow." Ash introduced himself.

"Wait. Ash Ketchum, the inter-region champion and official Aura King?! I can't believe I'm meeting you,Your Majesty! Want to be friends?" Lucy asked extending her hand.

"Sure. I'm on my way to join Fairy Tail in Magnolia City. I decided to take a break from taking part in Pokemon Leagues and Contests. Want to come with me?" Ash asked Lucy after shaking her hand.

"No way. I want to join Fairy Tail as well. Its always been my dream." Lucy said in excitement.

"Well, let's go then." The two then started walking through town.

* * *

**Natsu, Lucy, and Ash: Who's that Pokemon!**

**It's Lucario!**

**Lucario!**

* * *

Across a salmon-haired man and his Pokemon were getting off a train from Magnolia.

_This is Natsu Dragneel. A famous Fire Dragon Slayer who's a member of Fairy Tail._

"So you're telling me, that the 'Salamander' phony we're looking for is here in Hargeon Town?" Natsu asked his Charmeleon.

"Char! Char!(I'm sure that the 'Salamander' is here!)" his faithful partner said.

"Munch! Munchlax! (Let's get some grub.)" his other partner added.

"I guess you're right." Natsu relented.

"(squeals) It's Salamander-sama!" some girls squealed and ran ahead of Natsu.

"Hey!" a voice called after him.

Natsu turned around and saw Ash and Lucy running towards him.

"Who are you?" Natsu said.

"This is my new friend, Lucy. My name's Ash. King Ash Red Satoshi Ketchum of the Aura Kingdom." Ash replied.

"Hello, Natsu-san." Lucy greeted.

"The Aura King? Well, let's go inside the cafe and get to know each other Your Majesty." Natsu suggested.

**000000000**

"So you're telling me, there's a Salamander phony running around, and you're using Charmeleon and Munchlax to help you catch him." Ash summarized.

"That's right. By the way, what are you doing in Fiore, Your Highness?"

"I came to Fiore to start a new life. I still retain my title but at my coronation, my kingdom was attacked. My parents were murdered right in front of me."

"I'm so sorry for your loss. Hey, what's going on outside?"

'What is this? Why is my heart beating so fast?' Lucy thought in surprise when they got outside to see the commotion. It was a man in purple clothes with a Chandelure and a Braixen

"Yes! I am the great Salamander! Come out, Chandelure! Braixen! Use **Will-o-Wisp **and **Fire Blast!**" Bora ordered.

His Pokemon complied and performed the attacks, dazzling the crowd.

"There's something else! I'm having a party aboard my yacht tonight. And all of you lovely ladies are invited."

(cheers)

"I think I know who the Salamander phony is..." Ash said to himself.

* * *

_Hargeon Town Port,Evening_

_'How can this guy get me into Fairy Tail?' _Lucy thought as she sat in the chamber. Then, Bora came in to talk to her.

"Hello, my dear. I hope you enjoy the party." Bora said seductivlly.

"I should've known. Bora the Prominence. You kidnapped these girls to sell them off as sex slaves" Lucy seethed in disgust.

"Correct, you are. And a wizard slave should fetch a high price."

* * *

**Skip to the part where they run from the guards.**

* * *

"Come on, Ash and Lucy!" Natsu yelled grabbing Lucy's hand.

"Where are we going?" Ash yelled trying to keep up with them.

"You said you wanted to join Fairy Tail, didn't you?"

"All right!" Ash and Lucy cheered as they ran with Natsu away from the military.


	2. Welcome to Fairy Tail, Ash and Lucy!

**Author's Note: **

**Me: I decided to wait to reveal that Ash is the Aura King until either the third or fourth chapter. And Lucy and Natsu are both Dragon Slayers, who this time keep breaking into Ash's house. How's this, Ash?**

**Ash: Works for me. Can Lucy, Natsu and I do the disclaimer?**

**Me: Sure thing. Take it away, guys.**

**Natsu, Ash, and Lucy: Tstovall001 does not own 'Fairy Tail' of 'Pokemon'.**

* * *

_Magnolia City, Afternoon, Outside the Fairy Tail Guild Hall _

* * *

Natsu, Ash and Lucy were standing outside the Fairy Tail Guild Hall. Then, Natsu kicked the door open and started a brawl.

"So, this is the Fairy Tail Guild." Ash said in amazement.

"Yep." Natsu said with pride.

(kicks)

"We made it back alive!" Natsu cheered.

"Munch/Char! (We're home!)" his Pokemon cheered. Lucy and Ash walked in after him and stared in awe of the building.

_Natsu Dragneel, also known as 'Salamander', has **Fire Dragon Slayer **__magic. He specializes in Fire-Types, and is one of the most famous members of Fairy Tail. Natsu lost his best friend, Lisanna as a child and vowed to get stronger so the same wouldn't happen to his Fairy Tail family._

"So, I heard you went all out in Hargeon Town Natsu. Had to go starting trou-" a buck-tooth man said but got cut off when Natsu kicked him and his Bibarel in the face.

"Why did you do that?" Lucy questioned in horror.

"You lied about that Salamander! I'm gonna kick your butt!" Natsu declared while flexing his muscles.

"Don't get mad at us! We're not the ones to blame here! We're just passing along a rumor we heard." he defended himself and his Pokemon.

"Bi!(Yeah!)" Bibarel said in agreement.

"IT WAS JUST A RUMOR?!"

"YOU WANNNA FIGHT?! LET'S GO!"

(screams)

"So Natsu finally made it back, huh?" a raven haired man with a cross necklace asked.

_This is Gray Fullbuster. A very talented wizard/Pokemon Trainer. He specializes in Ice and Water-Types, but he has a bad habit of taking off his clothes. As a child, his village was destroyed by the Pokemon Groudon and his parents were killed. He was found and taken in by the Ice-Type Master Lorelei while she was checking the village for survivors. She taught him everything about Pokemon._

"It's time we settled this once and for all." Gray declared stomping over to Natsu with his Snover and Totodile following.

"Sno/Toto (Yeah!)" his Pokemon agreed.

"Gray, your clothes?" a brunette called from the bar with her Eevee.

"Eevee! (Disgusting)" Shine agreed with her trainer.

_This lovely lady, is Cana Alberona. She specializes in Normal-Types and holds the title of 'Fairy Tail's Heaviest Drinker'. Her Pokemon partner is an Eevee that she nicknamed Shine and her magic is Card Magic. Cana can use her cards to predict small parts of the future. Her father is the Guild Ace, Guildarts Clive. A Pokemon Mage who specializes in Dark-Types._

"You see? I don't date the men here because they have no class. " Cana stated then she started chugging a huge barrel of liquor.

"How is she doing that?" Lucy asked Ash in shock.

"Beats me. I don't even know where she got that stupid barrel! But one thing I do know, _if_ I ever started drinking, I wouldn't even last 5 minutes against her." replied Ash who was giving Aura her bottle.

"Come here and fight me, Natsu!" Gray demanded.

"Not until you put some clothes on!" Natsu shot back.

"It's only noon, and you boys are already whining like spoiled babies." a white-haired man and his Machoke appeared.

"MACHOKE( Right!)"

_This brute of a man, is Elfman. A muscle-bound wizard who specializes in Fighting-Types and Take-Over Magic. He also believes that all you need to solve any problem, are two strong fists. Elfman is usually seen trying to prove that he's a "real man", but when the odds are against him? He'll cower and run away._

"I'M A REAL MAN! YOU WANT ME TO PROVE IT TO YOU?!" he challenged.

"I can't believe he's encouraging them." Ash said with a sweatdrop.

Natsu and Gray then knocked him out with one punch.

"BUTT OUT!" they both screamed.

"They knocked him out that easily?!"

"Hello, are you two new here?" a voice called from behind them. They turned and saw a beautiful white-haired girl with her Roserade.

"Rose! (Welcome to the Guild!)" her Pokemon chirped.

"Yes. We are. Wait, you're Mirajane!" Lucy squealed.

(giggles)

_And this is Mirajane. A beautiful wizard who's know for her bikini-clad photo spreads in Trainer Weekly magazine. She specializes in Grass and Poison-Types and is currently an employee at Fairy Tail. She is also nicknamed the 'Demon of Fairy Tail' and the oldest of the three Strauss siblings, but lost her younger sister at some point in her childhood._

"Um, don't you think we should try to stop them or something?" Ash asked while holding Aura.

"It's always like this around here. I just leave them alone. Besides, it's kind of fun don't you think?" Mirajane groaned.

"Rosa(Not again, boys)" Roserade groaned.

"Ah, don't die Mirajane!" Lucy screamed.

Just then, a giant came in and stopped them.

"**WOULD YOU FOOLS STOP BICKERING LIKE CHILDREN?!**" he bellowed.

(coughs)

"I'm sorry. I didn't know you were still here, Master." Mira said with a smile.

(laughing)

"Man, talk about a bunch of babies! Looks like I won this round you guys!" Natsu said laughing, only to get squashed by the giant's foot.

"Did you say 'Master'?" Ash and Lucy said in unison.

"**Well, seems we've two new recruits.**" he bellowed again after noticing Ash and Lucy and started to detransform.

"Rio( I'm scared Papa!)" Aura said and started crying.

"It's okay Aura. Shh. Hey, Lucy do you think we'll like it here?" Ash asked his friend while giving Aura her pacifier.

"I think so."

"Nice to meet you!" the man said after returning to normal.

"He's tiny! This little guy's really in charge?" questioned Lucy in disbelief.

"Of course he is. Allow me to introduce the Fairy Tail Guild Master, Makarov." Mirajane introduced.

"Before we get down to business, let's get to know our new family members." Makarov ordered.

Ash and Lucy walked up and introduced themselves.

"My name's Lucy Heartfilia. I'm 17 years old and the Celestial Dragon Slayer. I can't wait to work with you all!"

"My name's Ash Red Satoshi Ketchum. I'm 16 years old and the Inter-Regional Champion. This is my daughter, her name is Aura. And this is my Greninja, Shadow."

Everyone gasped when Ash said he was the Inter-Region Champion.

"Where would you like your guild marks, Ash? Lucy?" asked Mira.

"In yellow on the back of my left hand, Mira"

"In pink on the back of my right hand, please"

Mira gave them their stamps and welcomed them into the guild.

"You've gone and done it again, you bunch of clods. Just take a look at how much paperwork the Council sent me this time. This is the biggest pile of complaints yet!" The Master started and the guild looked down in shame.

"Have you lost your minds?! All you kids are good for is getting the higher-ups mad at me! (groans) However, I say to heck with the Council. Power that surpasses reason still comes from reason, right? Don't let those blowhards on the Council scare you! Follow the path you believe in. 'Cause that's what makes Fairy Tail, Number One!"

"YEAH!"

* * *

**Natsu,Lucy and Ash: Who's that Pokemon?**

**It's Heliolisk!**

**Heliolisk!**

* * *

Just then, a little boy came in with his Torchic.

"Master, can you please go look for my dad? He said he'd be back in three days, and he's been gone for a week!" the little boy said, pleading with Master.

"Now Romeo, your father is a Fairy Tail wizard. He took the job on Mount Hakube and he'll be fine. Now go home, have some milk and cookies, and stay patient" The Master said to Romeo, only to receive a punch and **Ember** to the face.

"I hate you all!" Romeo yelled and ran out the Guild crying with his Pokemon following after him.

"That's harsh." Ash said holding Aura, who had fallen asleep.

"I know it seems like the Master doesn't care, but in truth he's really worried about Macao. The only thing he's worried about is hurting his pride." Mirajane explained, when she noticed Natsu leaving the Guild.

"He's probably going to look for Macao." Lucy guessed.

"Mira, can you watch Aura for me until we get back?" asked the young wizard while handing Mira the sleeping baby Pokemon.

"Sure thing, Ash. Good luck." Mira said taking Aura from Ash.

Ash and Lucy then ran after Natsu, who was close to the mountain.

"Hey! Natsu!" Ash called, causing the Dragon Slayer to turn around.

"Don't try to stop me." Natsu said in a defiant tone.

"We're not trying to stop you." Ash revealed, shocking the pinkette.

"What?"

"We're coming with you. I want to help save Macao, as well." Lucy said after catching up with them.

* * *

_Mount Hakube. The tallest mountain in Fiore that has blizzards all year-round._

"What kind of job would force Macao to come to a place like this?!" Lucy shrieked while shivering.

"He went to slay a Vulcan. It's a big monster." Natsu explained not bothered by the cold at all.

"I've heard about them. They use Body-Possession spells to expand their lifespans. I think Macao is possessed by one of the Vulcans he was slaying." guessed the raven-head.

"Nice guess, Ash." praised Lucy.

"Ash, can you use your magic to see if there's a Vulcan nearby?" asked Lucy.

"Whoa, I didn't know Aura Magic could do that!" Natsu said amazed.

"That's right. And I can do many more things with my magic. Heads up! We've got an incoming Vulcan!" Ash warned.

And just like he said, a large Vulcan came up to them.

"Alright, you big ape. Where's Macao?" Natsu demanded.

The Vulcan just stood there confused, when he noticed Lucy.

"Woman!" he screamed and ran off with Lucy.

"Klefki, use **Fairy Wind**." Lucy ordered her partner, only the attack proved futile.

"Don't just stand there. Hurry up and save me!" screamed Lucy as she was carried into the cave.

"Let's go, Natsu." Ash said as they were chasing after Lucy.

Inside the ice cave, the Vulcan kept screaming 'Woman' excited, which was freaking both Lucy and Klefki out.

"Why is this big perverted ape so excited, Silver?" Lucy asked, deciding to give her Klefki a nickname.

"Klef. (I don't know. And nice nickname)" Silver said shrugging her rings.

Suddenly, Ash and Natsu came in and started a fight with the Vulcan, which ended up defeating the monkey and causing it to release Macao.

"So that big, perverted monkey was Macao?!" Lucy said in disbelief.

"Yes. Vulcans use Possession spells so they can live longer. In short, their evil body snatchers. It looks like Macao put up a good fight before this Vulcan possessed him." Ash explained while bandaging Macao's injuries.

"Natsu.. I'm so ashamed. I beat up 19 of those monsters, but the 20th is the one that got to me. Now, I can't face my Romeo again." Macao said in shame.

"Don't be ashamed. Romeo doesn't care if you succeed on your mission or not. He just wants you to come home. Now, let's go. Your little boy's been waiting for you." Natsu said causing himself and Macao to grin.

* * *

_Back in Magnolia City_

Romeo was sitting on the steps holding his Pokemon when he saw a familiar face: his father!

"Daddy!" Romeo cheered as he tackled his father. "I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have sent you on that mission."

"No, _I'm_ sorry I made you worry. Next time those boys pick on you, tell them 'Can your old man defeat 19 monsters by himself? 'Cause mine can!'" Macao told his son.

"Thank you, Natsu, Ash and Lucy! Thank you for bringing my daddy back to me safely!" said Romeo with gratitude.

"Okay, Natsu? Lucy? I'm going to pick up Aura and then I'm heading home." Ash said and headed for the guild.

The camera then pans to the sunset, ending the episode.


	3. Daybreak!

**Author's Note:**

**Me: In this chapter, Lucy was tricked and came on a mission with Natsu and Ash. Erza appears in either the next or 5th chapter. I also decided to rename Levy. Instead of just Levy, her name's Levy Jane. Ash?**

**Ash: Got it. Tstovall001 does not own 'Fairy Tail' or 'Pokemon'. Enjoy the story.**

* * *

_**Previously on 'The Aura Wizard and The Knight':**_

_**Mira: Welcome to the guild, Ash and Lucy!**_

_**Ash: There's not one sane person in the whole place!**_

_**Natsu: Aw man, if we don't get back to work soon, I'm gonna starve!**_

* * *

(birds chirping)

An open window with curtains fluttering in Magnolia South Gate Park was seen a few minutes after sunrise. The house was located in Magnolia South Gate Park and it was blue and was 3 1/2 stories tall. This house is the residence of Ash Ketchum, his daughter Aura, and his other Pokemon.

(yawns)

Ash was seen just waking up when he looked outside his bedroom window. He got out of bed and completed his morning routine, which consisted of a shower, meditation, getting dressed, and cooking breakfast.

_Hi! I'm Ash Ketchum. A real life Aura wizard and Pokemon Trainer. And this beautiful city is Magnolia, a magnificent place full of magic and opportunities. Go right through the center of town, past the lovely Kardia Cathedral and you'll find the home of the city's only magical guild, Fairy Tail. I live in Magnolia South Gate Park and this big place, is my house. A real steal at 50,000 jewel a month. Trust me. I love everything about it from the bathtub, to all the floor space, to the amazing closet! Not to mention the cozy retro fireplace and stove. Isn't it charming? But what I love most about it is-_

"My room! When did you two get in here?" Ash said after seeing Natsu and Lucy in his room and kicked them in the face.

"Jeez. We just came over to check out your new pad!" Natsu explained holding his reddened cheek.

"Yeah." Lucy agreed.

"Really? What you two call 'checking out', I call barging in. And I'm sure the police would call it 'breaking and entering'." Ash said, still steamed about Lucy and Natsu coming into his home uninvited.

"Come on, Ash. We we're just trying to be friendly." Lucy said, pouting.

"How did you two even get in here? I locked my door and my window when I came home last night." Ash said with a tick mark.

"We picked the lock. And nice place you got, Ash." Natsu commented.

Ash had to fight with Natsu and Lucy to get them to leave his stuff alone, but freaked out when Lucy found some papers on his desk.

"Hey, Ash. What's all this?" Lucy asked holding a big stack of papers found on Ash's desk.

(gasps)

"Nothing!" Ash yelled taking the papers from Lucy. "I hate these guys!"

* * *

_A few minutes later_

" (yawns) Look. I just woke up and I just moved in. I'm not ready for guests, like you two. So, how about you two just drink your hot chocolate, say thanks and get out? Please?" Ash said to the two Dragon Slayers with a tired and grumpy expression.

(crying)

"I'm coming, Aura! Stay here and please try not to destroy anything."

"Talk about cold-hearted." Lucy complained once he was out of ear shot.

"Ice cold." Natsu agreed.

"Watch it, Dragon Breath." Ash said coming back into the kitchen with Baby Aura in his arms sucking on her bottle. "I could hear you from Aura's nursery. Aura's only 2 weeks old, so I'm going to be busy with her for a while, anyway. I decided to ask Mira to babysit her from time to time"

"Well anyway, I got a job for us all to do. The reward is 200,000 jewel in Shirotsume Town. We have to steal some book from a rich guy named Duke Everlue." explained the salmon-haired Dragon Slayer.

"Sounds good to me. Wait, it says 'Please note: Everlue's a dirty old man who's currently looking for maids with blonde hair?!'" Lucy said, horrified.

"We know a blonde-haired girl don't we, Ash?" Natsu asked in a joking matter.

"Yep. And I bet we could find her a maid's uniform." Ash joked, playing along with Natsu.

"Why you sneaky little.. That's not fair!" Lucy screamed, not knowing it was a joke.

"It's a good thing us Dragon Slayers never go back on our word. Cause now, you're stuck with us Luce."

"But you tricked me!"

"Oh. Lighten up, will you? Now try getting into character and address Ash here, as your master."

"No way!"

"Wait, Natsu. Aura's too little for this job. Do you mind if I stop by the guild and ask Mira if she could watch her until we get back?"

"Sure. High-five for that joke earlier."

* * *

_Back at the Guild, a blue-haired girl and her Pokemon team were looking for a certain job request._

"Ugh, darn!" The bluenette exclaimed holding her Axew "Did somebody already take that book-stealing gig? That one paid 200,000."

_This blunette with the scarf, is Levy Jane Elizabeth McGarden. She specializes in Dragon-Types and her magic is Solid Script. Levy Jane has a Axew that she nicknamed Dragon Breath and a Dragonair nicknamed Ice Breath. Levy Jane is the guild bookworm because she loves to read books and is the best friend of Lucy Heartfilia and Natsu Dragneel._

"Sorry. I guess Natsu, Ash, and Lucy got to it first. Here you go, Aura." Mira said giving Aura her bottle and gathering used dishes from the tables.

" (sighs) I really could've used that money." she sighed looking downcast while holding Dragon Breath.

Master Makarov noticed this and informed them "Don't despair. It's probably for the best, Levy Jane. It's changed.".

"What do you mean, Master?" the now named Levy Jane asked.

"I was just contacted by the client concerning that job." he started.

"Oh, did they cancel it?" asked the resident barmaid.

"No, quite the opposite. In fact, the reward has been increased. It's now 2,000,000." Makarov ended, shocking Levy Jane and her team.

"2,000,000 jewel?!" Levy Jane exclaimed, shocked that the reward has increased 10 times.

"Axew! (They pay that much for some stupid book?!" her Pokemon partner Dragon Breath added, also surprised by the rise in the reward.

"Dragon! (That's almost like fighting Pokemon kind of pay!)" Ice Breath put in.

"Maybe we were lucky we missed it. Let's find something easier you two." Levy Jane said looking at the request board again. Over at the bar, Gray was playing with the ice cubes in his glass of water and smirked to himself.

"It sound's like this job just got interesting." He said with his Pokemon agreeing.

"Oh, Gray? Nice skivvies. And no stripping in front of Aura. Imagine what Ash will do to you if he caught you doing that." Mirajane said with a sweat drop at Gray's stripping habit.

(screams)

* * *

_Outside of Shirotsume Town, our heroes were ridding in a carriage._

(snorting)

"Are you enjoying your carriage ride, today Master? Anything I can get for you?" asked Lucy in a sweetish voice.

"I could really use a barf bag, right about now!" groaned Natsu, who was suffering from motion sickness.

**(A.N: Motion Sickness is one of the perks of being a Dragon Slayer)**

"Um, Lucy? Natsu?" Ash called.

"What's wrong/up?" the two said in unison.

"I was just wondering why you two picked me to join your team." questioned the raven-head.

" 'Cause you seem like a nice person. But you're just so weird." Lucy said, not noticing Ash's face falling or caring that she hurt his feelings.

* * *

_The town of Shirotsume_

"That's the last time I'm riding in one of those." Natsu complained as they trudged through town.

"Munch.(You say that every time, Dragon Boy.)" Munchlax reminded him.

"I'm hungry." Lucy said holding her stomach.

"I can fix that. I baked a cheesecake with caramel drizzle and some hot cocoa for a snack if you guys want some." Ash said holding a picnic basket.

"Yes, please!" the two Dragon Slayers said at once. The three sat on a hill and enjoyed their snack, then came over to the client's house.

"You're a really good baker, Ash. This cake is even better than Mira's strawberry cheesecake." complimented Lucy.

"Thanks, Luce. I like to bake in my spare time and I owned my own bakery."

"That's cool. Now let's get to our client and learn more about the job."

"My name's Kaby Melon. Pleased to meet you." the client introduced himself. "Allow me to tell you about the job. Duke Everlue has a book called 'Daybreak' in his possession. I would like you to burn it for me."

"No prob." said Natsu lighting his finger on fire "I'll burn the whole place down if you want."

"He likes fire!" Lucy explained excited.

"I'm not going to jail for arson because of the two of you! May I ask why sir?" Ash asked Kaby.

"Well, because it means that much to me. That book must be destroyed by any means necessary." replied the client.

The three understood their task and rushed to Duke Everlue's mansion.

_"Daybreak." _Kaby thought to himself _"It must be burned. It cannot be allowed to exist any longer"_

* * *

_Welcome, to Duke Everlue's Mansion. Everlue is a perverted politician who blackmails mages to write about him, like Zekua Melon._

"Excuse me! I heard you had an opening for a maid position? Hello?" Lucy called and thought to herself _"Wow this geezer with my looks, burn some stupid book, and collect 2,000,000 jewel. This'll be sweet."_

"Don't screw up, okay?" Natsu called from behind a tree.

"Break a leg!" Ash chimed in.

Just then, a tall woman with short pink hair came out of the hole in the ground.

"So, you're a maid?" she asked Lucy.

"Yeah?" Lucy replied timidly.

"I assume you're here 'cause you saw the ad that the Master placed in the paper?"

"Boyoyo! Did I hear someone say 'Master'?" asked the man who jumped out of the ground.

_"More like 'Monster'!" _Ash and Lucy both thought.

"Let's see." he said and started checking Lucy.

"Well, I sure hope you like what you see."

"I'll pass. Now scram, ugly."

(gasps)

"You heard the man. Get going, ugly." the maid ordered.

(gasps)

"Sorry. But a man of my standing, has certain standards to uphold. That's why I only hire the fairest of the fair." he explained and four more maids appeared behind him and started fawning over him.

"You're the best, master!"

"I've never met such a kind-hearted man!"

"I think you're the sweetest guy alive!"

"Why don't you run along home, ugly?"

(cries)

"Just couldn't do it, huh?" asked Natsu.

"I tried! But that idiot wouldn't know beauty if it bit him in the behind! This stinks!" Lucy cried.

"Okay, I guess we'll just have to resort to old Plan T!" Natsu said punching his hand with his fist.

"Yeah, that big fat jerk's gonna pay for this! Wait a second. What's Plan T?"

"Take 'em by storm." replied Ash.

"That's not a plan!"

What the trio didn't know is that Duke Everlue was watching them with a surveillance lacrima.

"So it seems like we have another group of wizards at our door. And these are from 'Fairy Tail'."

At one of the windows, Natsu was burning a hole to unlock the door.

"This isn't really taking 'em by storm, you know. I think we should've just busted through the front door."

"What did we tell you, before? We're not going to jail 'cause of you!" Ash told Natsu sternly.

"Yeah, but I thought Lucy was out to get revenge on this guy!"

"Oh, I'll get my revenge. Not only am I going to burn his book, but I'm gonna use his toothbrush to clean the toilet!" Lucy said and started cackling, freaking both Natsu and Ash out.

"That is totally gross.

After they came inside, they started checking every room, much to Natsu's annoyance.

"Are we really going to have to search every room in this whole stinking place?" Natsu asked.

"Well, yeah." Lucy said as if it was obvious.

"I think we should just take a hostage and force them to tell us where the book is."

"Kind of the whole idea here, is not to be seen you salmon-haired dummy. You've gotta be stealthy, like a ninja" Ash said.

"Like a real ninja?"

"What's going on inside that head of yours, Dragon Breath?" Ash deadpanned.

"Intruder Alert, Virgo!" the four maids said.

"Let's crush 'em girls!" Virgo said.

"We're toast." Lucy said, until Natsu kicked them away with his **Fire Dragon Talon** attack.

"We mustn't let ourselves be discovered. We are ninja!" Natsu said with his scarf on his head.

"Ninjas are supposed to be quiet, Natsu." Ash said with a sweat drop. Finally, they came upon the library.

"Wow. There are many books in this library." Natsu said in amazement.

"Aye, there are indeed." Lucy agreed.

"Let's start looking!"

The three searched and searched until they finally found the book they needed.

"2,000,000 jewel, here we come!" Lucy said.

"Well, well. What do we have here? So you thieves, are looking to pilfer Daybreak from me. Boyo." said Duke Everlue as he came into the library.

"See, Slowpokes? This is all your fault." Natsu said, annoyed.

"Sorry." Ash and Lucy said in unison.

"That's enough. How dare you put your filthy hands on my possessions? Now, come forth Vanish Brothers!" ordered the Duke and one of the bookcases parted, revealing two young men.

"You called upon us, sir?" the short one asked.

"Can you believe that these little punks are from the Fairy Tail Guild? Talk about runts." the tall one said and Ash notices the mark on their arms.

"That sign means they're from the Southern Wolves. It's a mercenary guild." he said.

"So, you've got bodyguards huh? Ready, Lucy?" Natsu asked his partner.

"Natsu,Lucy. Try and hold them off for a while. I'm not sure, but I think this book holds some kind of secret." Ash said and ran off into the sewers.

"Right." The two Dragon Slayers said.

"I'm going after the boy. Make sure Blondie and Salmon don't get out of here in one piece." Duke Everlue ordered and chased after Ash.

"Yes, sir." the two mercenaries said.

"Lucy, go and help Ash. If we all don't get out of here, Aura won't have a father to take care of her. I'll be okay on my own." Natsu ordered Lucy and she ran after Ash.

* * *

_Skip to the part where Natsu defeats the Vanish Brothers._

"Uh oh. Did I overdo it again?" Natsu asked no one in particular while looking at the damage.

* * *

**Mira: Boyoyoyo! Mirajane is at your service.**

**Ash: What the heck did you just say?!**

**Mira: (chuckles) I'm just hoping that expression will catch on in Fairy Tail.**

**Ash: Well, I really hope that doesn't happen.**

**Both: Next Time; The Truth of Daybreak!**

* * *

**And done! I hope you like the story when it's finished. I decided to leave you on a cliffhanger.**


	4. The Truth of Daybreak!

**Author's Note: **

**Me: Ash is going to be the one to reveal the secret of the golden book to Kaby instead of Lucy. I decided to make Lucy a Dragon Slayer because I didn't want Natsu to be the only dragon slayer in my story. I also decided to make it Kaby's mother the one who wrote the story. Lucy, Ash, Natsu?**

**Ash,Natsu, and Lucy: Tstovall001 doesn't own 'Fairy Tail' or 'Pokemon'.**

* * *

_**Previously on The Aura Wizard and The Knight:**_

_**Ash: I knew this book held some sort of secret.**_

_**Everlue: So you thieves are looking to pilfer Daybreak from me.**_

_**Vanish Brothers: NO!**_

* * *

The Vanish Brothers were laying on the ground with steam coming out of their mouths.

"Were-were we beaten by a fire wizard?" the oldest groaned.

"Hey bro, tell me when the room stops spinning, 'kay?" his younger brother requested.

"That'll teach ya. Now then, guess I'd better go find Ash and Lucy. These merchant fairies are toast." said Natsu and walked off to find his comrades.

"We're mercenaries." the two groaned.

What Natsu didn't notice, was Virgo's eyes were glowing.

* * *

_In the sewers, Duke Everlue had Ash on the ropes._

" 'Enemy of literature'? My massive collection of books and art only prove I'm culture's greatest friend!" Everlue ranted.

"But that ugly maid collection shows you don't know the difference between ugly and beautiful." Ash countered.

"How dare you mock them? They are the very defenition of beauty! What secret does it hold? Let me guess, he buried his fortune and there's a treasure map hidden inside. Tell me, or I'll snap your arm like a toothpick." he demanded.

(grunts)

(blows raspberry)

"Boyo. Now is not the time to get sassy. Listen, I myself commissioned this books very creation. Therefore, any secret it holds it rightfully _my_ property!" said Everlue.

(grunts)

Just then, Lucy came in and punched Everlue in the face, freeing Ash from his iron grip.

"Lucy!" Ash cheered.

(giggling)

"That was so cool!" he complimented until Lucy dove into the water.

"What's this? Another one of your friends?" asked the Duke.

"The name's Lucy!" she corrected while swimming around.

"I wouldn't stay in there if I was you, Luce." Ash warned.

"But the water feels sooo good, Ash!" Lucy whined.

" (sighs) That's sewer water, Lucy!" Ash said while clapping himself in the face.

* * *

**Ash:**

**The Truth of Daybreak!**

* * *

"Looks like the tables have turned! But if you let me keep the book, I'll think about going easy on you. Although I'm tempted to give you a good smack." challenged Ash while taking out Greninja's PokeBall.

"Oh, a Pokemon Trainer. But for a reader, you seem to be a bit deficient in your terms of phrase. 'The tables have turned' implies that the weaker party has rallied to claim victory. But there's no way you and that girl could ever defeat me and my **Diver Magic.** Boyoyoyo!" the Duke said and dove into the ground.

"So he does that using magic? I had no idea Everlue was a wizard too." said the blonde mage after she got out the water.

"Do you not smell yourself, Lucy?" Ash asked plugging his nose.

"Boyo!" the Duke kept trying to grab the book but Ash kept dodging

"Look, I know the whole story now. It's a crappy adventure novel about a stupid little jerk named Duke Everlue!" Ash started to rant after he landed on the ground.

"You serious, Ash?" asked Lucy.

"I don't know that I'd call the protagonist stupid, but yes! The story itself is crap! And to think it was written by the _great_ Mayana Zaleon. Inexcusable!" cried Everlue

"I can't believe your arrogance, you so-called phony! You forced her to write it!" Ash accused.

"Arrogant, _moi? _The word doesn't begin to apply to me! To tell my story is an honor, no matter what the circumstances!" defended the Duke.

"Then if writing your story is such an honor, why did you have to blackmail her into doing it?" Ash retorted.

"Blackmail?" asked Lucy.

"What's the big deal? She just needed some extra encouragement to take the job." the Duke said nonchalantly.

"Oh, really?" Ash asked sarcastically while cradling the book.

"Any fool would have jumped at the chance to have me as their muse. But she had the audacity to say no! So, I gave her the added inspiration in the form of an ultimatum. Write the novel, or her family would be stripped of their citizenship!" Everlue revealed.

"But, then none of them would be able to join any of the guilds and make a living! Do you really have the power to do that?" asked Lucy.

"I have the power to do anything! I got her to write it, didn't I? But I didn't like her attitude, so I decided she would do best writing from a prison cell, _boyoyo!_ She went on and on about being a brilliant novelist who would never give into threats, but in the end I got what I wanted!" the Duke said happily

"I can't believe you would go that far just to boost your own stupid ego, you **Grimer!** She was in solitary confinement for 3 years! Don't you know how hard that must've been on her mental state?"asked Ash while he was running from Everlue.

"Perhaps that's how long it took her to appreciate me! _Boyoyoyo!_" the Duke replied.

"You're wrong! More like she couldn't bare to spread your lies! But she had to satisfy your vanity. She knew that if she didn't write your character as a heroic champion of justice, then her family would suffer!" cried Ash.

"Tell me, how exactly do you know all this Ash?" demanded Everlue.

"It's all right here in black and white!" replied Ash.

"What? I've read that book from cover to cover, and Aurora Zaleon isn't in it." Everlue said bitterly.

"Well yeah, if you read it normally there's no mention of her. But I know something you _don't_ know: Long before she was an author, she was a wizard!" revealed Ash.

"She was?" asked Lucy.

"What did she do?" asked Everlue.

"After she finished the book, she gathered all her remaining strength and cast a spell on it!" Ash replied.

"What a dirty trick! She turned a book about a great man like me into a hatchet job?! The nerve of that fool!" cried the duke and dove into the ground again.

"Oh, get over yourself! It's true that she wrote about all the pain and torture you put her through! But the chapters that focus on what you did to her are only a small part of the book. In fact, its secret has nothing to do with you, you **Granbull**!" Ash screamed.

"Tell us, Ash!" Lucy pleaded, drooling.

"What the devil do you mean, boy?" asked Everlue.

"I won't let you have this book, Everlue. Because it was never yours to begin with. Greninja, let's get to the shadows! **Water Shuriken!**" ordered Ash.

"Ninja!"

_"What could the secret possibly be? The hack must've written an expose on all of my illegal business deals! I can't have that. If the Council got wind of how I actually made my fortune, my goose would be cooked!" _Everlue thought to himself and chanted "Open! Gate of the Maiden, Virgo!"

"Did I hear my master summon me!"

"Virgo, fetch me that book!" ordered Everlue.

"Hold the phone! She's a Celestial Spirit?"

(gasps)

"Natsu!" Ash and Lucy said in unison.

"Yeah?"

"What is the meaning of this?!" demanded Everlue.

"What are you doing up there?" asked Ash.

"Well, I saw her getting up so I jumped on her and then all of a sudden, I ended up here!" explained the pinkette.

"So you grabbed a hold of her, _inside_ the house? But that means, you must've passed through the spirit gate with her. That's impossible!" cried Lucy.

"Ash, Lucy, what the heck do I do now?" asked Natsu.

"Finish what you started!"

"Virgo, clean up this rubbish!" ordered Everlue.

"Now, I'm fired up! **Fire Dragon Roar!**" chanted Natsu.

"**Celestial Dragon Roar!**" chanted Lucy.

"You dirty little mole man! Can't dig yourself out of this! You make me sick! **Water Shruiken!**" ordered Ash with disgust.

"_Boyoyoyoyoyoyo!"_

"You're just another greedy villain. Now, let's get out of here you two. My little girl's been waiting for me!" Ash told the others and they ran out of the house just as it was starting to collapse.

"I like your style: Out with a bang! You two are really gonna fit in at Fairy Tail!" complimented Natsu.

* * *

**Ash, Lucy, Gray, and Natsu: Who's that Pokemon?**

**It's Avalugg!**

**Avalugg!**

* * *

_At Kaby's house_

"When I read Daybreak, I couldn't believe it was written by Mayana Zaleon. There's no way she would've done something that bad. So that's how I knew there must be a spell on it." Ash explained as he handed Kaby the book.

"But I requested this book be destroyed. Why on earth are you handing it back to me completely unscathed?" asked Kaby as he took the book.

"If you really want to burn it, then I rather you do it yourself." replied Ash.

"I most certainly will burn this trash! I never wanted to see it again!" Kaby said angrily.

"I completely understand why you feel the way you do about this book, Mr. Melon. You want to protect your mother's legacy because you're actually Zaleon's son, aren't you?" asked Ash, shocking Natsu and Lucy.

"Yes, that's true." confirmed Kaby.

"Have you read your mother's book yourself?" Ash asked.

"No, I-I could never bring myself to do it. My mother always told me it was garbage." replied Kaby.

"You were just gonna burn it?!" Natsu asked, furiously.

"I was." replied Kaby.

"Without even bothering to see what's inside?! It's the last book your dad wrote, right? Some of us would kill for that kind of memory!" he ranted.

"That's enough, Dragon Breath! Let Kaby explain himself!" demanded Ash.

"Please, that book caused my family great heartache and shame. It was 31 years ago.." Kaby started.

**_Flashback Starts_**

_(door creaks)_

_Young Kaby: Mother?_

_Mayana: Forgive me, my son._

_Young Kaby: We haven't heard anything from you in 3 years. Where have you been all this time?_

_Mayana: Somewhere I will never return. It's all over for me!_

_Young Kaby: No, Mother!_

_Mayana: I'll never right again!_

(screams)

_Young Kaby: You should've listened to me. I told you you'd regret working for that horrible Duke Everlue. But you went ahead and did it anyway. Why, Mother?_

_Mayana: Because it was good money._

_Young Kaby: Who cares? Look where it got you!_

_Mayana: I'm so glad I finished that rubbish._

_Young Kaby: What the heck are you smiling for? Do you think it's funny to leave your family for 3 years to write a novel you're not even proud of?_

_Mayana: My son, I've thought about you the entire time I was gone with all of my love._

_Young Kaby: Then you should've just written something quickly for him and come back to us. Instead, you abandoned your pride and your family right along with it! You're a sad excuse for a writer, selling yourself out to the highest bidder. You're not much of a mother either._

_(door closes)_

_Kaby: (voice over) Not long after that, my mother passed away. However, the anger and betrayal I felt towards her lived on. But as the years passed by me, that anger slowly turned into remorse. Now, it's too late for me to ask for her forgiveness. _

**_Flashback Ends_**

"So I decided to make amends, by destroying the final piece that had caused her so much unhappiness. I''m sure that this is what she'd want." Kaby finished, lighting a match.

"No, you're wrong. Kaby, look!" said Ash.

"What's happening?" Kaby cried, shielding his eyes.

"A spell has been cast on this book. It's the work of the wizard Mayana Zaleon. Or should I say, Zyana Melon." said Ash.

"A spell? 'Dear Kaby'?" asked Kaby, confused.

"That's right. This book is her letter to you, disguised behind a spell that rearranged all of the words so no one else could read it." started Ash.

"Whoa.." Natsu said in awe.

"Pretty!" Lucy added.

"She didn't stop writing because she was ashamed. She stopped because she finished her masterpiece. A novel containing everything she ever wanted to say to her beloved son. And now that the spell's been broken, you can read it for yourself!" Ash concluded.

"I thought about you the entire time I was gone with all my love, my son." Zyana said to her son one last time.

"Thank you, Mother. I swear that I will not let any harm come to this book." Kaby promised.

"Well, I guess we won't be collecting that reward." Ash said.

"Huh?" Lucy asked.

"We were supposed to destroy it. We didn't finish the job." explained Natsu, picking up where Ash left off.

"Even so, let me do _something_." Kaby said.

"Yeah, it's not our fault he decided not to burn the book after we got it back for him." said Lucy.

"Luce, don't be greedy. You're totally ruining what was a touching moment." Ash said to his friend.

"I need the cash!" she shot back.

"Thanks for offering, but we don't want it." Ash said walking to the door.

"Um, yes we do! I need to pay rent!" Lucy yelled, chasing after her friends.

"I think it's time we all go home. That means you too, Mr and Mrs. Melon. Go back home." Natsu said, confusing Kaby, his wife, and Lucy.

* * *

_In the forest_

"Unbelievable!" Lucy exclaimed "Who in their right minds would ever turn down 2,000,000 jewel?!"

"If we had taken the money, it wouldn't have looked good." Natsu explained "You gotta think about Fairy Tail's reputation."

"By the way, the house. How'd you know it wasn't really theirs, Natsu?" asked Lucy while they were sitting around a campfire.

"Oh, that was easy. 'Cause they smelled like some other house. Seemed pretty obvious." replied Natsu.

"Yeah, to you two animals maybe. Not me. I was still lost in the clouds from reading that book." Ash said looking at the stars.

"We've got you figured out, Ash. All those papers I found on the desk at your place?" Lucy started, looking at Natsu.

"You're writing a novel, aren't you? No wonder you're such a bookworm." Natsu concluded.

"Promise me you won't tell anyone about that, alright?" asked Ash, who was a blushing mess.

"Don't worry, Ash. Nobody's going to read it." Lucy reassured.

"Yeah, that doesn't really make me feel any better." Ash shot back.

* * *

_The Next Morning_

"Ninja! Ja! Ninja-ja! (I don't know, you two. Are you sure we're going the right way?)" asked Greninja.

"Hey, guys? Shadow asked if we're going the right way." translated Ash, who was sitting on Shadow's back.

"Natsu said this is the way home, so this is the way we're going." Lucy retorted.

Just then, there was a rustling in one of the bushes.

"Who's there?" demanded Natsu, who jumped into the bush.

"You can take 'em, Natsu!" Lucy cheered.

"Shadow, do they always have to fight?" Ash asked his friend.

Then, Natsu and Gray came out of the bush.

"It's Gray!" Ash said, shocked.

"Ninja? (What's he doing in his underwear?)" asked Shadow.

"Trying to find a bathroom." Gray answered.

"Why would you strip down before you found one? And who the heck ever heard of a bathroom in the middle of the forest?" Natsu asked his best friend/rival.

"I wanted some privacy. I didn't expect an idiot to barge in." Gray shot back.

(indistinct arguing)

"They're so childish." Ash said with Shadow nodding in agreement.

* * *

"So you're on your way back from a job?" asked Lucy.

"Yeah, there's a shortcut through these woods that'll get you back to town in no time." replied Gray.

"Go on home, and we'll smell you later." Natsu said.

"Fine, I will. And unless you want trouble, you should too."

"Why do you say that, Gray?" asked Lucy.

"'Cause Erza's due back anytime now, Luce." Gray answered.

(gasps)

"_The_ Erza? Whoa." Lucy said in awe.

"Like I said, we should get back."

"Crap! Let's get moving!" Natsu said, not wanting to face Erza's wrath.

(boom)

(yells)

(coughing)

"What now?" asked Gray.

"Shadow!" cried Ash, noticing his best friend not there.

* * *

"Ninja..(Help me.)" said Shadow.

"We're finally gonna get some real protein." One of the wizards said.

"No berries for us, tonight." his twin brother added.

"Meat!" said the chicken.

"Our future holds a feast." the next wizard said looking into his magic ball.

"Wow, look at him shaking. Jeez."

"Relax, you're gonna be in our bellies soon enough. So there's no need to be scared." the final wizard told Shadow.

"Ninja. Greninja-ninja! (I'm shaking because I have to use the bathroom really bad)" clarified Shadow.

"Who cares? Now, cook him!"

"Meat."

"I will take mine medium, please."

"Hold it right there!" ordered Natsu.

"Shadow!" called Lucy.

"Ninja..(Thank goodness)" Shadow said relieved.

"Pipe down."

"That's my friend you're trying to roast, _buddy. _Sorry, but you guys are gonna have to make other plans for dinner." Ash declared while cracking his knuckles.

"Gray, let's do it." Natsu said.

"Alright, but don't go telling me what to do." replied Gray.

"Natsu!" Lucy cried.

"He's fine! Go and help Shadow." ordered Gray.

"Right." replied Lucy.

"You'll see someone special. But the stars point to great trouble with water and women." the fortuneteller said.

"You telling my fortune?" Gray asked with a tick mark and a sweat drop.

(grunts)

"He's not using magic. Wow. Put some clothes on!" said Lucy.

"Crap!" exclaimed Gray.

"Where'd these brats come from?" asked the leader.

"Don't you think you might've gone overboard, Natsu?" asked Gray.

"So what if I did? I got the job done." Natsu replied.

"Grow up, already! You're an embarrassment to the guild!" Gray shot back.

"Shut up!"

"No, you shut up!"

"Lulla.." one of the wizards groaned.

"What's 'lulla'?" asked Lucy.

"Lulla-by is.." he started.

" 'Lullaby'?" Ash asked coming over with Shadow.

Then, a big shadow hand came up and buried the tree the wizards were tied to.

"What was that?" asked Natsu.

"More like _who_ was that." Ash corrected.

"Well, whoever it was their fast. I can't even sense their presence anymore." said Lucy.

"But what could this mean?" Natsu asked.

"Lullaby.." Ash whispered.

* * *

_Back in Magnolia, a scarlet-haired knight was walking through town carrying a large horn._

"How is she carrying that?" one of the citizens whispered.

* * *

**Ash: Even though we didn't finish the job, I'm still glad Kaby learned the truth about his mother's book.**

**Mira: Nice work, Ash.**

**Ash: Oh, hey Mira.**

**Both: Next time; The Queen of the Fairies: Titantia Erza.**

* * *

**And done! I hope you like this chapter.**

**Until the next chapter,**

**Tstovall001 out!**


	5. Queen of the Fairies, Titania Erza

**Author's Note: Erza appears in this chapter. And for those who think Ash is dense, he's not. I also decided to call Cana May, Lucy Elizabeth, Natsu James, and Erza Steel. Guys?**

**Lucy, Natsu and Ash: Tstovall001 doesn't own 'Pokemon' or 'Fairy Tail'.**

* * *

_**Previously on 'The Aura Wizard and The Knight':**_

_**Gray: Erza's due back anytime.**_

_**Lucy: The Erza?**_

_**Natsu: Yep, she's the most powerful woman in all of Fairy Tail.**_

_**Shadow: Ninja..(They caught me)**_

_**Ash and Gray: Give Shadow back!**_

_**Natsu: But, what could this mean?**_

_**Ash: Lullaby..**_

* * *

_It was 2 weeks after the Daybreak job and Ash and his friends were at the guild. Fairy Tail Guild Hall, Early Afternoon._

"Hey, Mira! Can we get 3 beers over here, please?" one of the mages called to the silver blonde barmaid.

"Be right with you!" Mira chirped back with a tray in her hands and a bright smile.

"So when are you and I gonna go on a date, Mirajane Rose?" Wakaba asked, who was blowing hearts from his pipe.

"Weez (Want to go out with me, Rosy?)" his Weezing asked with a blush.

"Would you two perverts leave the ladies alone?" Laki pleaded desperately, disgusted by their antics.

"Bonsly(Gross, you big gas perv)" Bonsly added also in disgust, agreeing with his trainer.

"Wakaba, there's one small problem. You've already got a wife." Mira told Wakaba after changing her face to that of Wakaba's wife.

"Ditto! (Gotcha!)" her Ditto said to Weezing after changing back to her normal form.

"We hate it when you do that! It's so creepy!" Wakaba cried out, standing up from his seat at the table.

"Ing! (Yeah!)" his Weezing agreed.

"(giggles)" Laki giggled, amused by their reactions and shared a high-five with Mira Jane Rose.

"I wish I could drink in peace, for once." Cana May said as she was chugging a mug of beer.

"You drink too much, Cana May!" Levy Jane chimed in with a smile, earning a glare from said brunette.

"I guess we should probably try to find another job." Natsu James groaned hungrily as he leaned his head on the table.

"Char! (Yeah, we're running out of food money)" his Charmeleon added, eating some fish.

"If we'd taken that 2,000,000 jewel reward, we'd be sitting pretty, Big Brother Natsu James. And I can't let myself forget that rent's gonna be due next week. I guess I'd better find work too." Lucy Elizabeth stated bluntly as she looked at the camera.

* * *

**Lucy Elizabeth:**

**Queen of the Faries: Titania Erza!**

* * *

"Hmm. 'Finding a magic crown', 'breaking a spell on a cursed cane', 'reading someone's love horoscope', 'hunting a volcano demon'? Gee, I had no idea wizarding jobs were so varied." Lucy Elizabeth said, looking at the request board.

"Well, let me know if you find one your interested in taking on Lucy Elizabeth. The master's away at conference, so I'm covering for him. Oh, hi Ash. Hello, little Aura. What happened to you?" Mira-Jane Rose asked in concern as she noticed Ash was walking using crutches.

"I tripped on one of Aura's baby toys and twisted my ankle, J.J." Ash replied as he sat on one of the stools.

"Riolu? (Papa?)" baby Aura Crystal asked, who was sitting in his lap and was worried about her father.

"I'll be fine, Aura. The doctor just said I have to stay off my feet for a while."

"What kind of conference, Mira-Jane Rose?" Lucy Elizabeth asked Mira-Jane Rose.

"One for guild masters. Every once in a while, they all get together to talk about how things are going. It's like the Council but not. Excuse me, Reedus? Could I borrow a light pen, please?" the silver blonde asked her guildmate.

"Oui." the picto-magic mage replied as he handed Mira-Jane Rose the pen.

**(A.N: For those who don't know, a light pen allows the user to write using light.)**

"The Council, ERA, is the most powerful organization is the Pokemon world. It's only one step below the government. It has 10 members and it's their job to uphold all the magical laws and regulations. And if a Mage/Trainer breaks magical law, they would be tried by the Council. Then there's the different guild master leagues, which are local groups that work together. Then, the individual masters. It's their job to pass on all the decrees of the council. They also communicate with other guild masters on a regular basis, which is a pretty stressful job." Mira-Jane Rose explained to Lucy Elizabeth as she drew the levels of government with the light pen.

"Wow, I had no idea all the magical guilds were interconnected like that." the blonde Dragon Slayer replied thoughtfully.

"It's important that we cooperate with one another, otherwise their system would fall apart."

"And then the guys in black would show up." Natsu James said with his finger on fire, scaring Lucy Elizabeth.

(screams)

" (laughing) That was almost too easy, Lizzy!" Natsu James said, laughing that he succeeded in playing the joke.

"You trying to scare me to death, Natsu James?" Lucy Elizabeth asked Natsu James, placing her hand over her chest to try and calm her racing heart.

"But seriously, the guys Natsu James is talking about exist. They're the Dark Guilds. They've chosen not to join any of the leagues. They're the bad apples of the group and most of them are involved in magical crime and Pokemon poaching." Mira-Jane Rose continued to explain, when she heard Ash call for her.

"Hey, JJ?" Ash called to his friend.

"Yes, Ash? Nice nickname." Mira replied walking over to him.

"Thanks, JJ. Can I get a peanut butter milkshake and some cookies, please?" Ash politely requested. "And a bottle for Aura."

"Sure thing." the silver blonde replied as she walked towards the kitchen.

"Would you just go and pick us a job already, Lucy Elizabeth?" Natsu James asked folding his hands behind his head, much to Lucy Elizabeth's chagrin.

"You have got to be kidding me. What makes you think I'd want to do that?" Lucy Elizabeth asked annoyed at her surrogate older brother.

"Well, we are a team now aren't we, Lizzy?" Ash asked from the bar.

"What happened to you, Ash?" the rosette asked, noticing the bandage on Ash's ankle.

"I twisted my ankle, Natsu James. And you _did _pick the job last time, but I think Lizzy-san can choose to go on a job by herself if she wants to. Remember when you made it your mission to go rescue Macao alone? We went with you to make sure you didn't kill yourself. Taking solo missions can help improve the strength of our team as individuals." Ash replied, explaining that the team has rights to solo missions if they want it.

"Thank you, Ash! Finally, someone understands me." Lucy Elizabeth cried out, throwing her hands up in exasperation.

"Hey, Lizzy! I wouldn't stay with that loser if I was you. You'll get plenty of offers from other teams." Gray called from his table with Cana May.

"Your clothes, Gray?" Cana May warned taking a sip from her mug and gave Shine her snack.

(screams)

"Jerk.." Natsu James muttered under his breath, but not soft enough because Gray heard it.

"Did you just call me a 'jerk', Dragon Boy?" Gray snarled butting heads with Natsu James.

"And what if I did? What are you gonna do about it?" Natsu James menacingly challenged his icy rival.

"You mouth breather!"

"At least I'm not a coward!"

"You're a spineless wimp!"

"Well, Gray. At least I'm not someone who strips unconsciously every chance he gets who calls me stupid. I at least have the decency to wear clothes, that's more than I can say for you, you notorious perverted skunk flasher. Everyone has to tell you to put your clothes on, but I'm smarter than I look. I'm actually a genius but I was forced to hide it because your taunts from you and everyone in the guild made me feel insecure about who I am, while you've got the IQ level of a fruit fly and strip 24/7. Buzz, buzz." Natsu James retorted imitating a fly buzzing, causing the entire guild to fall into a deadly silence until Ash broke the silence.

"I'll admit this: That was a good one. High-five NJ." Ash said as he high-fived Natsu James.

"You can say that again, Ash." Lucy Elizabeth stated as she also gave Natsu James a high-five.

"BAKED AND FRIED!" everyone else cried as Gray sulked in a nearby corner because he couldn't think of a good comeback to his fiery rival.

"Why don't you join the team of love with me, Lucy Elizabeth? Later tonight, just the two of us?" Loki said as he wrapped his arm around Lizzy's shoulder, trying to seduce her.

"Say what, now?" Lucy Elizabeth asked, confused out of her mind.

"You're just so stunningly gorgeous. I have to keep my shades on when I look at you, or I'll be blinded by your dazzling beauty." he continued fixing his shades.

"Girls really fall for this?" Lucy Elizabeth deadpanned, when Loki noticed her Pokemon balls.

"You're not a Pokemon Trainer, are you?! Ah, curse you fate! Why must you toy with me so? I'm sorry, but you and I can't be together, my dear!" Loki cried, running away.

"What got into him all of a sudden, Mira-san?" Lucy Elizabeth asked Mira.

"Loki has a bad history with Pokemon Trainers. Rumor has it he dated one, and it didn't end up quite well." Mira answered after giving Ash and Aura their snacks snack.

"Well I'm not surprised. He-" Lucy Elizabeth started only to be cut off by Natsu James crashing into her.

"That looked painful." Mira stated looking at the duo on the floor.

"Would the two of you just knock it off, already?" Lucy Elizabeth asked, annoyed.

"Natsu James started it. I'm just following through, Lizzy." Gray explained as he helped her up.

"Where are your clothes?" Cana May asked Gray again, causing him to scream again in shock.

[screams]

[all laughing]

"I've got bad news!" Loki called coming back into the guild before continuing. "It's Erza Steel! She's on her way here!"

[all screaming]

"Wow, Erza-san must really be scary for everyone to start screaming from just hearing her name." Ash stated drinking his milkshake.

"Well, she is the strongest female wizard we've got in Fairy Tail and more than a bit intimidating." Mira replied shaking her head.

[heavy footsteps]

"That's gotta be her." Laki said in fright as the footsteps grew louder and closer.

"Those sound like her footsteps." Wakaba whispered.

"Even the air's gone completely still." Macao added.

"Jeez, from these reactions you'd think she was some kind of demon. I'm so scared!" Lucy Elizabeth screamed in fright.

[heavy footsteps]

[boom!]

Into the guild hall walked a woman with waist-length scarlet hair and brown eyes like Lizzy's. Her eyes contained a serious expression that held no room for arguing and her outfit contained a suit of armor and a blue skirt with knee-high black boots. _This beautiful wizard is Erza Maya 'Steel Titania' Scarlet. She is the strongest female S-Class mage of Fairy Tail and she specializes in Steel-Types. Erza is also a master of Requip magic and she can use that to swap her armor to enhance her abilities, effectively turning the battle tables into her favor._

"I have returned. Where is Master Makarov?" Erza Steel asked after she came into the guild hall.

_"That's Erza 'Steel Titania' Scarlet? She really pretty."_ Ash thought, blushing as he got up. "Lizzy, can you hand me my crutches?" he asked the blonde Dragon Slayer.

"Here you go, Ash." she said handing him his crutches.

"Welcome back, Erza-san." Mira greeted as she walked over to her best childhood friend. "The Master's at a conference at the moment."

"I see." the redhead replied nodding her head in understanding.

"So, what's with the big horn?" one of the guild members asked her out of curiosity. "It's the horn of the monster I slayed. The local townsfolk were so thankful, they decorated the horn and gave it to me as a reward. Do you have a problem with it?" Erza asked, glaring at the guild member and his friend.

"No, not at all!" the two squeaked, scared out of their wits.

"I bet she's heard about what happened at Mount Hakube." Cana May told Macao in a warning tone while chugging her barrel of liquor.

"You think so, Can? Aw, man I'm done for." Macao whispered, scared out of his mind.

"Now, listen up!" Erza Steel called. "While I was on the road, I heard a few things. Word is, Fairy Tail is causing nothing but trouble as of late. Master Makarov may not care, but I most certainly do. Cana! Control your drinking for the sake of your partner. Vijeeter, you and Spinda take the dancing outside. Wakaba, get rid of those cigarette butts! Nab, I suspected I would find you dawdling in front of the request board. Just pick a job! Macao. [sighs]"

"Please just say something!" he pleaded.

"I don't even know where to begin with you, but I'll be kind and not say anything today considering what you've been through on Mount Hakube. So, I'll give you a break and a warning to keep your magic under control."

Macao breathed a sigh of relief when Erza decided to show him some mercy, especially since he was possessed by a Vulcan for a week.

"Wow, she's really tearing into everyone. It's like she's taking over. Even if she is kind of bossy, she's still saner that everyone else here. I don't understand why everyone's so afraid of her." Lucy Elizabeth said to Mira and Ash.

"That's Erza for you, Lucy Elizabeth." Mira answered her comrade with a sweet smile.

"Are Natsu James and Gray, here?" Erza Steel asked the guild.

"Aye!" someone random said.

"Oh, hey there Erza. We're just hanging out like good friends tend to do." Gray said, sweating buckets in fear of getting one of Erza's famous beatings. But, Natsu James isn't a fan of anyone causing his friends this much fear, even if it's a fellow member of Fairy Tail. So, today enough is enough.

"Shut the heck up and leave him alone, Erza! I'm tired of you treating the rest of us like punching bags. You keep the rest of us at arms length and I'm downright tired of it. Where' s the Erza that we grew up with? The Erza that I used to love? I'll tell you where she is; she turned her heart into stone and allowed her power to make her think that everyone is going to betray her given enough time. Why do you think we all joined Fairy Tail, Erzie? To join a family and find a new purpose in life. What's your purpose, Titania?" Natsu James harshly questioned the redhead in front of him, who was staring at him in shock with her jaw dropped to the floor. She didn't know Natsu James loved her. "Are you going to be more open to others and actually _listen _to hear and not listen to respond, or are you going to scare everyone into being your personal punching bags? Because if this is the serious, military general girl that is going to dictate the guild, then I don't want any part of a guild who's strongest female wizard changed from my sweet, kind childhood friend and crush into a serious monster. Think about it Titania, or else you're going to lose a valuable member of the family and Lucy Elizabeth with lose the love of her life. Scorcher, let's go home at full speed.". Natsu James called out his fire horse and rode home in a blaze of orange and red fire.

"Aura, come on. What's gotten into Natsu James?" Ash asked, coming over to where Lucy Elizabeth and Mira were with Aura being carried by Shadow.

"It looks like he's finally reached his limit with Erza. He used to pick fights with her all the time

"That was a stupid thing to do!" Lucy Elizabeth commented in disbelief.

"After that, she found Gray walking around stripped of his clothes so she decided to beat him up too." Macao snidely added.

"And let's not forget she also beat up Loki for trying to hit on her. [Loki grunts] He totally deserved it, though." Cana May chimed in remembering when Erza Steel punched Loki in the face for trying to flirt with her.

"Yeah, can't say I blame her." Lucy Elizabeth said, agreeing with Cana May.

"Natsu James, he really loved me. But I left him for someone else." Erza said, much to the shock and confusion of Gray and everyone in the guild.

"While traveling, I overheard something that has me worried. Normally, I would consult with the Master before acting but he's not here. And this is a matter of upmost urgency. I could really use your help." Erza explained after regaining her composure, much to the shock of everyone in the guild.

"Did that just happen?" one of the mages whispered.

"Did Erza just ask them for help?" another mage whispered back to her friend.

"We'll meet at the train station tomorrow morning." Erza concluded.

"Erza, Natsu James, and Gray teaming up? I never saw that one coming. This could be, the most powerful team Fairy Tail's ever seen!" Mira-Jane Rose said.

* * *

_(Scene Change- Magnolia South Gate Park- Evening)_

Ash and his team were sitting on a hill inside the park, relaxing outside after a day of training. Aura couldn't walk yet so she was crawling on the ground, playing with Pikachu. _'Erza' _Ash thought with a blush. _'She's so beautiful. I think I'm in love._

[Ash may act dense, but he's really not.]

Just then, a Honedge floated up to the curious baby Riolu.

"Riolu! (You funny!)" Aura giggled as she tried to catch the hovering Pokemon.

"Aura!" Ash called picking up his daughter. "Come on, sweetie. It's time to go home."

As they were walking, or in Ash's case sitting on Shadow's back, Ash noticed Erza was looking at him.

"Hello." she said. "I'm Erza. I saw you with crutches at the guild earlier."

"I'm Ash. I just moved to Fiore from Kanto a few weeks ago. The little one crawling up to you is my daughter." Ash replied to the sword mage.

"Well, this little warrior is just adorable and its nice to meet you. I guess you heard about the job I'm going on tomorrow? By the way, what's your daughter's name?" Erza asked, picking up the baby Riolu.

"Yes, Erza. Her name is Aura. And, can I call you 'Erzie'?" Ash asked with a heavy blush, causing Erza to chuckle at the question and much to the young aura wizard's confusion.

"Did I say something funny, Erzie?" Ash asked with a gulp.

"Sure, you can call me 'Erzie', Ash. And yes, you can come on the mission. All you had to do was ask. In case you were wondering, I have another Pokemon besides Honedge." Erza replied, giving him a wink and started walking home.

"_Erzie. Looks like I found my soulmate. Erza Steel Titania Scarlet. Hot, smart, and beautiful. Looks like the two of us are getting along just fine. [yawns] Well, time for bed._" Ash thought as he walked into his house and closed the door.

* * *

_(Scene Change- Onibus Station- Early Morning)_

Unfortunately, Natsu James and Gray can't go for at least five minutes without getting into an argument.

"I hate this!" Natsu James roared. "Teaming up with _Erza_ is the worst thing ever!"

"Yeah, tell me about it. Erza had no idea what she was thinking!" Gray agreed.

[indistinct chatter]

Lucy Elizabeth, Ash and their Pokemon were sitting on a bench watching the two fighting with a sweat drop.

"Ash, let's just sit here and pretend we don't know them." Lucy Elizabeth suggested with a sweat drop.

"What made you choose to come with us, Lucy Elizabeth?" Ash asked holding Aura, who had fallen asleep.

"Mira-Jane Rose asked me to tag along. While on the subject, why did you come along?" Lucy asked the raven-head.

"Erzie invited me to come along." Ash replied.

"'Erzie'?" Lucy Elizabeth asked her friend, confused.

"Erza let me give her a nickname, Lizzy." the raven-haired teen clarified.

"Sorry I'm late. Have you been waiting long?" Erza asked as she came up to them.

"No, not really." Lucy Elizabeth said, only to gasp in shock at the mountain of luggage the redhead was carrying in the wagon.

"Whoa, look at that luggage!" Ash said in shock.

"All those belong to you?"

"It's time to go, good buddy!" Gray said sincerely.

"Right. Don't talk to me at all for a while and don't you even think about socking me in the gut or you'll get a melted gauntlet." Natsu James agreed and threatened the redhead giving her a white glare of fury.

"Hi, Erzie." Ash greeted.

"Hello, Ash. And what was your name? I believe I saw you at the guild along with Ash yesterday." Erza asked the blonde while blushing.

"My name's Princess Lucy Elizabeth Heartfilia and I'm the Celestial Dragon Slayer, daughter of Celeste the Celestial Dragon Queen. But just call me Lucy Elizabeth. Mira-san asked me to come along so I could learn a thing or two. I hope that's okay with you." Lucy Elizabeth replied to the redhead.

"The more the merrier. I'm Erza, but only Ash and you can call me 'Erzie'." Erza answered.

"Hey, Erza. I'll come with you but only on one condition." Natsu James said walking over.

"Shut up, Dragon Breath!" Gray warned.

"Oh? And what's that?" the redhead asked intrigued.

"'Kay. I want you to apologize to everyone at Fairy Tail for the way you've been treating them." the rosette explained clenching his fist.

"What's wrong with you? You got some kind of death wish?" Gray asked his rival putting a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm a lot stronger than I was last time. This time, we're settling the score." Natsu James explained.

"Okay, I accept your proposition. Unless I want my gauntlet melted, I should do as you say." Erza accepted reluctantly.

"Alright!" Natsu James exclaimed.

"Wait, Erza? Before we get on, can you please stop scaring Gray and Natsu James into submission? You said you care about them, but by scaring them into following your orders, you've become a horrible role model." Ash explained giving Erza a slight glare before boarding the train.

* * *

_On the train_

Natsu James and Lucy Elizabeth were suffering from motion sickness and Ash was yawning.

"I swear Natsu James, you and Lucy Elizabeth are pathetic." Gray said "Fired up one minute and then the next, you and Luce are like this."

"Don't worry, he'll be fine." Erza reassured the ice mage.

_'I guess she wants me to stay put' _Lucy Elizabeth thought as she turned to the window.

"Guys, [yawns] I was up late thinking about a new tune to play on my Grass Whistle. So, I'm gonna take a nap." Ash said and he drifted off to sleep.

"Okay, Ash. Erza said_'Okay. Maybe she's not as sane as I thought.' _Lucy Elizabeth thought, scared out of her mind at Erza's strength.

Aura wanted her father to play music, so she tugged on his cloak, effectively waking him up.

" [yawns] What is it, sweetheart?" Ash asked, rubbing his eye.

"Riolu. (Play the flute for me-me.)" Aura said, adorably imitating a flute with her paws while jumping up and down.

"I'll play for you and the others when E's done explaining the mission." the aura wizard whispered.

"Erza, I think it's time you filled us in on what we're dealing with." the [Ice-Make] mage stated.

"Yes. I have reason to believe the dark guild Eisenwald is planning something big. I'm not sure, but I think it has something to do with a magical item called Lullaby." the redhead explained.

"Wait, G. [yawns] That thing from before?" Ash asked looking at Gray with a tired expression.

"So those guys from before were probably from Eisenwald." Gray said looking back at Ash, who had fallen asleep.

* * *

_The Dark Guld, Eisenwald. The Ace of Eisenwald only accepts assassination requests._

"I heard Kageyama finally got back to us." one of the mages said.

"The moment of truth has arrived, gentlemen. This means, we're one step closer to achieving our goals. Those old geezers will be so busy holding their conference, they won't know what hit them." a man with a scythe looking back at his guild said.

* * *

_Back on the train_

"Just the other day, I was heading home after completing a job. I stopped by a pub in Onibas because I knew it was a gathering spot for local wizards." Erza started.

* * *

**_(Flashback Starts)_**

**_Erza was sitting at the bar when she overheard some wizards talking._**

**_Byard: Come on! Hurry it up bartender!_**

**_Karacka: Calm down._**

**_Byard: And how am I supposed to do that? We finally manage to figure out where Lullaby's hidden but we can't do anything. Because of some seal?  
_**

**_Karacka: Keep it down, man!_**

**_Kageyama: Don't sweat it you guys. Let me handle this one. You just head back to the guild, alright?_**

**_Karacka: You sure, Kage?_**

**_Rayule: You gonna be okay on your own?_**

**_Kageyama: You don't have to worry about me. Just tell Erigor that I'll be coming back with Lullaby in three days._**

**_(Flashback Ends)_**

* * *

"Lullaby? That's like a song you sing kids to sleep." Lucy Elizabeth stated holding Aura for Ash as he slept.

"You sure the guys you saw at the pub were with Eisenwald?" Gray asked his childhood friend.

"Yes. I can't believe I was such a fool that day. I didn't recognize his name. Erigor. The Ace of Eisenwald." Erza replied clenching her fist.

"I've heard about him. He only accepts assassination requests, earning him the alias 'Erigor the Reaper.' When the Council outlawed assassination requests, Eisenwald decided that money was more important than the Council's rules. As a result, they were kicked out of their wizard leagues six years ago. But that didn't stop them. They disobeyed orders and remained active to this day. Because they got their rights stripped, they decided to find Lullaby to kill the guild masters and others as a cleansing of all the people they feel failed to acknowledge those who have had their rights stripped away. Right, Erzie?" Lizzy asked, who Erza and Gray were staring at shocked.

"That's right, Lucy Elizabeth."Erza said, after recovering from her shock.

* * *

_The Next Station_

Lucy Elizabeth was seen handing someone some money, "Can't you give me a little discount, pretty please?"

[train whistle blows]

"If you don't mind, what kind of magic do you practice Erzie? Is it pretty?" Lucy Elizabeth asked eating a sandwich.

"That's a good question. Personally, I think Gray's magic is much more pretty than mine Lizzy." Erza replied eating a strawberry cheesecake. Natsu James was snacking on a piece of cheesecake that Ash made to cure his motion sickness.

"Oh, like this?" Gray asked the blonde. He cupped his fist and made an ice sculpture of Fairy Tail's symbol. "I practice Maker Magic. Specifically, Ice magic."

"No wonder you and Dragon Breath don't get along. He's fire and you're ice. Talk about not mixing very well." Ash said who finally woke up and was snacking on a piece of his cheesecake.

"No, I just hate his guts." Gray clarified to his friends.

"While we're on the subject, what's your magic Ash?" Erza asked the raven haired wizard.

"I'll show you, E." Ash said to them as he made an aura sphere in his hands. "I use Aura Magic.", causing Erza and Gray to gasp in astonishment after hearing the name of his magic.

"You're an aura wizard? I thought they were extinct." Gray said in shock.

"Sir Aaron is my father. Since he was an aura user, I inherited his powers." Ash explained as he dispersed the ball of blue colored magic.

_'I can't believe I'm falling in love with the son of Sir Aaron! I noticed he keeps blushing when he talks to me. Does he have a crush on me_ too?" Erza thought as they got off the train.

"Hey, Erzie? ERZA!" Ash screamed, snapping the girl out of her daydream.

"What is it, Ash?" the scarlet haired knight asked , finally coming back to her senses.

"Erzie, you've been spacing out for 13 minutes. Are you okay?" Lucy Elizabeth asked , putting her hand on her shoulder.

"Hold on. Where's Dragon Breath?" Gray asked as he looked around, noticing his salmon-haired friend not there.

"We were so busy talking I forgot about him. I am such a fool. Natsu James hates all kinds of transportation. This is all my fault. I need one of you to come and hit me for my penance."

"Uh, that might be a bit extreme." Lucy Elizabeth said with a sweat drop.

On the train, Natsu James was just waking up from his motion sickness because he had fully digested the cake he was snacking on from earlier.

"Well, look who it is. A Fairy Tail Wizard. How's the guld treating you these days? Is it worth sticking around?" a mage asked coming up to Natsu James.

"What?" he asked.

"Don't act all high and mighty just because you're in a legal guild, Mr. Fairy. You know what guys who just blindly follow the Council look like to us? Harmless little flies. Guess I hit a nerve." the mage snapped kicking Natsu in the face.

"That's enough out of you! I'll teach you to besmirch Fairy Tail's name! **FIRE DRAGON ROAR!**" Natsu James chanted, firing his breath attack.

"**GUARD SHADOW!**" the other mage countered using his magic, causing an explosion to occur.

Just then, the train stopped abruptly and the lights started flashing red.

It turns out that Erza pulled the emergency stop lever.

"Hey, lady! You can't pull the emergency stop lever without permission!" one of the workers said to Erza.

"It's for our comrade. Please understand. Now, I would like for you to take our luggage to the hotel." Erza replied to him.

"Do I look like a bellhop?" the worker shot back.

"Hey, Ash? Gray? Do you think Natsu James is gonna be alright? He's up against a powerful shadow mage from Eisenwald." Lucy Elizabeth asked her comrades, worried about her secret crush.

"I think he'll be fine, Lizzy. With the amount of magic power that he possesses and the fact that you both have feelings for each other, he can accomplish anything and you can help him overcome any obstacle," Ash explained, shocking the blonde that he knew about her crush on the rosette Dragon Slayer.

"Hear, hear, Ash. Up top!" Gray said as he and Ash shared a high-five.

"Gray, Lucy, don't tell anyone but, I have a crush on Erzie. She's brave, smart, agile, motherly, and very beautiful. Her brown eyes accent her scarlet red hair perfectly, and I bought her this bow to put in her hair. The bow has a shield with two swords behind it in an X shape to represent the type of weapons she uses. I plan to give it to her when I finally tell her that I love her." Ash said with a huge blush as he took out the aforementioned ribbon. The ribbon was blue in color with a golden shield and two silver swords as well as two pieces of the ribbon dangling off the sides. Gray and Lucy Elizabeth stared at the beautiful object with wide eyes.

"It's beautiful, Ash! She'll love it!" Lucy Elizabeth squealed with hearts in her eyes.

"I gotta say, you really have style when it comes to girls, Ashy-boy," Gray teased as he slapped his friend on the back playfully. Desperate to get to Natsu James in time, Erza nabbed a magic mobile and raced after the train with Gray riding on the roof and Lucy suffering from motion sickness.

**(Back with Natsu and Kageyama)**

"Attention, passengers. It turns out that our emergency stop was a false alarm and we will be departing shortly so please return to your seats." A woman said over the intercom to alert the passengers of their upcoming departure.

"Crap, I gotta get off this darn train before I lose my lunch!" Natsu James desperately said as he grabbed his bag and prepared to bolt when he noticed a three-eyed skull flute with three eyes. "What is that?"

Kageyama's eyes widened in horror as he realized that Natsu saw Lullaby, the Cursed Song. "You saw it. It doesn't matter because now you're dealing with Eisenwald!"

"You're with Eisenwald? Just you wait because my team and I will take down you, Erigor, and all of your cronies." Natsu James vowed as he snatched the flute, stuffed it into his backpack and leaped out of the train. But when he did that, he ended up crashing into Gray headfirst, causing both of them to fall onto the ground with Lucy making Ash fall onto the ground with them. Seeing her friends fall out, she stopped to make sure they were okay.

"That hurt, you idiotic fire breather!" Gray yelled at his rival.

"Sorry, how else was I supposed to get off the train with Lullaby before Kageyama caught me? I had to make sure that he couldn't snatch the cursed song from me and give it to Erigor. Erigor's real target was the guild masters in Clover Town. But now that I have Lullaby, I can put a stronger seal on it and find a safer hiding place for it. But we still have to stop Erigor from reaching Clover. If he can't use Lullaby to kill Gramps and the others, then he will do it himself." Natsu James smartly replied and explained the plan to defeat Erigor and transfer Lullaby to a safer hiding place where no dark guild can have any contact with it ever again and protect the citizens of Fiore. His teammates agreed to his plan and they set off for Clover Town.

"YEAH!"

_"Erigor, we're coming for you. As long as I am here, no harm will come to Father, Hisui E. my little sister, Lucy the love of my life, and all of my friends. As heir to the throne of Fiore/ crown prince of the country of Fiore, it is my sworn duty to protect my realm from people of the likes of you. My name is Natsu Igneel James Dragneel-Fiore, and I will prevail in my mission!" _Natsu James thought with newfound determination as he and the gang rushed forward in their pursuit of Erigor the Shinigami or Erigor the Reaper.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

**Ash: Hey, JJ? Do you think Erzie is scary? Is it alright if I call you that?**

**Mira: Oh, no. I don't think that at all, I think she's sweet. And sure, you can call me 'J.J'. It's much better than just being called 'Mira' all the time.**

**Ash: [sighs in relief] Oh, thank goodness. That's such a relief to hear.**

**Mira: But if you make her mad, she might send you flying with a punch. Or bury you up to your neck in dirt, which might be uncomfortable.**

**Ash: OMG! I don't want any of that stuff to happen to me!**

**Both: Next Time! Erigor the Reaper!**

**Mira: You don't have to worry. She just takes some getting used to, you know? She used to get mad at Gray and Natsu all the time.**


	6. Erigor the Reaper

**Author's Note: I am going to reveal that Natsu James is the adopted son to the King of Fiore in this chapter. This is also the chapter where I finally reveal that Ash is the Aura King to the rest of his guild mates. Diantha is the queen of Fiore and Natsu James' mother.**

**Natsu James: Very well said, Tstovall001. I'm glad you gave me the courage to stand up to Erza and thanks to you, I can tell Lucy Elizabeth how i feel about her soon. Can I confess in song form?**

**Me: (laughs) Sure you can, NJ. Can you guys do the disclaimer for old times sake?**

**Ash, Lucy Elizabeth, and Natsu James: Tstovall001 does not own Pokemon or Fairy Tail. Enjoy the story!**

* * *

**Previously on ****_"The Aura Wizard and The Knight"_****:**

_**Natsu James: Let's get to Clover Town and stop Erigor the Shinigami!**_

_**Lucy Elizabeth: We can't give up yet! The guild masters are in danger!**_

* * *

Natsu James, Lucy Elizabeth,Gray, Erza, and Ash were rushing towards Clover Town to stop Erigor the Shinigami from killing the guild masters.

After Natsu James confiscated Lullaby from Kageyama, Erigor decided that if he can't used the Cursed Song to kill the guild masters then he will do it by hand.

Then, the group decided to stop in the forest to catch their breath and think of a plan.

"Okay, _amigos_," Natsu James said panting. "Erigor, the Reaper or Shinigami, is sly as a fox and will do anything to accomplish his goals. He wasn't known as the Ace of Eisenwald for nothing if he doesn't resort to murder to dispose of his opponents. Erigor specializes in **Wind Magic** and is a force to be reckoned with. His most speacial attack is **Storm Mail**, which is a sphere of pure wind that protects him from attacks. To best defeat him, we need to warm the air around him up so that it rises and leave him vulnerable to attacks. Any questions?"

All of his teammates were staring at him in shock by how much Natsu James knew about Erigor and the method he thought of defeat the Dark guild Ace.

"Natsu James, that's actually a brilliant plan. How did you know what type of magic he uses and what to do to defeat him?" Erza asked Natsu James curiously.

The rosette started shifting around nervously and stuttering.

Settling on a reply, Natsu James answered as they started running again, "I'll tell you the truth after we defeat Erigor, Erzie. Let's get moving before he tries something,"

_'I can't let them know that I am the crown prince of Fiore until _after _Erigor is defeated.' _

In the town of Clover, the guild masters were just finishing up their meeting as they exited the building.

Master Makarov was talking to Diantha when a violent wind shook the nearby trees.

"Makarov, what was that?" Diantha asked fearfully as the winds grew more violent.

"I'm not sure, Diantha. But from these winds it might be someone with really strong **Wind Magic**." Makarov replied to the frightened Kalos champion/Queen of Fiore.

As soon as Makarov said that, a mage with white hair and marks on his face appeared with a scythe in his hands.

He had gloves on his hands with bandages wrapped around them and a dark cloth around his legs.

_This is Erigor the Reaper, an S-Class mage of the Eisenwald guild who uses **Wind Magic**. He can uses powerful blasts of wind to levitate himself into the air and encase himself in gale force winds to keep his enemies away. _

"Very perceptive, aren't you, Makarov? I guess that should be expected from the 6th Wizard Saint. You and Queen Diantha of Fiore can be the first ones to perish at my feet," Erigor sneered as he prepared a spell to finish off the pair in front of him.

But before he could fire it, a few familiar voices cut him off from what was started.

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE, ERIGOR!" the group shouted as they confronted the Wind mage.

Natsu James and Ash were at the front with Erza, Gray, and Lucy Elizabeth at the back, all of them had their magic and Poke Balls ready for battle.

"Stay away from my mother and the guild masters, Erigor! It's a battle that you are going to lose," Natsu James determinedly said as he faced the Wind mage with a scowl.

The dark guild Ace scowled at the rosette before replying, "This is no battle. This is a cleansing of those who have stripped my rights away. They are the ones who started it, now I am going to finish it. Or have you forgotten how your mother, Diantha almost died protecting you and your little sister, Princess Hisui E?".

Natsu James froze at the mention of his jade-haired younger sister, and his teammates were getting more and more confused at the minute, except for Ash who understands completely.

Normally, Natsu James is a very level-headed teenager, but when his family comes onto the playing field, it isn't in the cards for anyone.

"THAT'S IT! GO RAYQUAZA! LATIOS! LATIAS! USE **DRAGON PULSE** AND **TWISTER**!" Natsu James ordered his faithful Dragon Pokemon.

Rayquaza fired a dragon-shaped pulse of energy and combined it with the whirlwind that Latios and Latias created around Erigor.

When the attacks subsided, Erigor was laying on the ground unconscious, with swirls in his eyes.

The mage was quickly apprehended and taken into custody for his crimes and Natsu James was having a small conversation with Ash.

"Do you think now is the time to tell them, Ash?" Natsu James asked his friend.

"They deserve to know the truth." Ash responded the rosette teenager.

The rest of their team came over to them and demanded an explanation of what's going on.

Both of them took a deep breath and said, "I'm the Prince of Fiore/Aura King!". Diantha ran over to Natsu James and embraced him in a tight hug.

Suddenly, Erza and Gray punched both of them in the face respectively.

"HOW COULD YOU TWO IDIOTS KEEP THIS FROM US! ONLY MISTAKES WOULD KEEP SECRETS THIS BIG FROM THEIR NAKAMA! I WISH I NEVER MET YOU NATSU JAMES! AND THAT GOES FOR YOU TOO ASH! YOU"RE EMBARRASSMENTS TO FAIRY TAIL!" Erza snapped as she kept slapping them in the face.

Everyone around them gasped at Erza's harsh words while Ash and Natsu James had tears streaming down their faces and looks of fear and betrayal directed at the redhead **Equip **mage.

Erza immediately felt remorse for her actions because she just assaulted royalty with no second thoughts whatsoever.

"Natsu James, Ash. I didn't mean to say-" she stuttered out but received two slaps to the face.

Natsu James and Ash hopped on Latios and Latias' backs and flew off back to Fairy Tail without a single glance back.

Gray and Lucy Elizabeth were staring at Erza in shock that she could be that judging and mean.

Diantha gave Erza a glare of disappointment before calling out her Gardevoir and using **Teleport **to get back to Fairy Tail and comfort her son.

"Erza Maya 'Steel Titania' Scarlet. We will discuss your punishment when we all return to Fairy Tail," Makarov said with disappointment evident in his voice as they started their long trek to Fairy Tail.

Gray and Lucy Elizabeth were whispering to each other about how they were going to help Natsu James and Ash get revenge on Erza.

"We could put ants in her armor or dump green slime on her head," Lucy Elizabeth suggested.

"Or we could freeze her armor and then melt it into molten scrap along with the rest of her swords and weapons. Better yet, let's do both," Gray suggested snidely as the two of them shared a high-five.

* * *

**Mira/JJ: I can't believe Erza said those hurtful things to NJ and Ash. Their plans of revenge are perfect, especially combined.**

**Next Time: That's Why I Love You!  
**

**'Bout time Erza and Lucy Elizabeth confessed their love to those hotties. See you next chapter!**


	7. That's Why I Love You!

**Author's Note:** **I don't own Pokemon or Fairy Tail.**

**Ash, Gray, Lucy and Natsu: Tstovall001 doesn't own Pokemon or Fairy Tail. Enjoy the story!**

* * *

**_Previously_** **_on: The Aura Wizard and the Knight:_**

**_Ash/Natsu: I'm the Aura King/Prince of Fiore!_**

**_Lucy: On our last job, we found out that Ash and Natsu were royalty. Talk about a shocker! After we found out, Erza branded them as mistakes and they ran off crying on Latias and Latios' backs. Now, we need to cheer them up and help them get revenge on Erza._**

* * *

**Ash and Natsu were in the guild infirmary, crying and trembling with fear. Mirajane Rose was watching over them to try and calm them down. The poor boys were emotionally exhausted and needed to rest, so she sang a song to calm them down.**

* * *

**Mirajane Rose:**

**_Where the Northwind_**

**_Meets the sea_**

**_There's a river_**

**_Full of memory_**

**_Sleep, my darlings, s_****_afe and sound_**

**_For in this river_**

**_All is found _**

* * *

The song was having the desired effect on them, because they were starting to yawn. Mirajane Rose smiled and continued singing to calm them down while gently stroking their hair.

* * *

**_In her waters_**

**_Deep and true_**

**_Lie the answers and a path for you_**

**_Dive down deep into her sound _**

**_But not too far or you'll be drowned_**

**_Yes, she will sing to those who hear _**

**_And in her song, all magic flows_**

**_But, can you brave what you most fear?_**

**_Can you face what the river knows?_**

**_Where the Northwind meets the sea _**

**_There's mother full of memory_**

**_Come, my darlings, homeward bound_**

**_When all is lost_**

**_T_****_hen all is found_**

* * *

**At last, Ash and Natsu James were finally calm and asleep, but it will be awhile before they can trust Erza again. It was around noon when Erza and the others returned to the guild and thankfully, Ash and Natsu James were still asleep.**

**Mirajane Rose walked out of the infirmary and glared at Erza, who was looking shamefully at the floor.**

**"I hope you're happy about what you said, Erza. I just put Ash and Natsu James down for a nap, so you can talk to them when they wake up.**


End file.
